


A Different Sort of Relaxation

by Penguina



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, Chief of Staff Edward Nygma, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Mayor Cobblepot, Mutual Pining, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21784321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguina/pseuds/Penguina
Summary: Edward notices how tired Oswald is lately, so he decides to do the only logical thing and help his friend feel better by giving him a blowjob. Just a best buddy helping out, right? What could go wrong?
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 21
Kudos: 135





	A Different Sort of Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically porn with little plot and lots of feelings. I'm not accustomed to writing smut but I found this old thing among my fanfic ideas and I thought I'd post it here for you until I'm happy with the other chapters of the other Nygmobblepot stories I'm writing.  
> I hope you enjoy it! :) As always, I appreciate all comments and kudos!

Edward tilted his head at him. "You look tired," he observed. 

Oswald put the papers he was going through back in the folder and rubbed at the bridge of his nose. “It's been a long week,” he replied.

“Hmm.” Ed looked thoughtful for a moment, then gave a decisive little nod. “Let me take care of this,” he said as he pulled Oswalds chair away from the desk and knelt in front of him. 

Oswalds eyes went wide. “What are you doing?” He asked alarmed. 

Ed cupped Oswald’s groin and looked up at the Mayor, his hand gently rubbing at the sensitive place it was resting on. “This will help you relieve some of the tension, accumulated over the week. Trust me. It'll do miracles.” 

Oswald watched agog. He couldn't believe his ears. Nor his eyes. 

He was beginning to get hard under Edward's tentative ministrations and he threw his head back, hands clenching tightly at the arms of his chair. "Mgh," he bit his lips, refusing to let the sounds that were dying to get out seep through his mouth. 

Edward was blabbering something about the scientific benefits of orgasms, but Oswald wasn't following. He couldn’t even if he wanted to. Not with Edward doing  _ that!  _

Just when he thought a massage over the trousers was all he was getting, he heard Ed unzip the zipper and pulling Oswald’s cock out. 

"What!" Oswald gasped, the skin on skin touch startling him. He stared as Edward licked his lips and leaned in over Oswald’s most private part. 

"This is going to help with your stress," Edward explained calmly and put his mouth around the head of Oswalds cock. 

The sensation shocked the Mayor, overwhelming his entire body. “Oh, God!” he gasped. “No, Ed, stop!” 

Edward pulled away instantly, wiping at his mouth obscenely as he looked up at Oswald, puzzled and a little hurt. “Aren't you enjoying it? I thought it'd be pleasurable.” 

“Why are you doing this?” Oswald asked incredulously. “This is supposed to be...intimate…” He blushed when he said it, feeling very awkward with his erection sticking out of his trousers and Ed looking up at him from the floor. 

“We're friends. That  _ is  _ intimate,” Ed replied calmly. A small smile appeared on his face. “I know we're not romantically involved, but this is me doing my best friend a favor. You'll feel much better after I fellate you, I promise.” 

Oh, Oswald had no doubts about that! 

“It's not like we're going all the way,” Ed continued with a little chuckle. Then he met Oswalds gaze again. Something in his face must’ve showed his confusion because Ed suddenly deflated. “I understand if you don’t want this. It’s alright. Perhaps I was out of line.” 

He was about to get up and Oswald suddenly panicked. “I didn’t say that,” he blurted out, panting a little. 

“So what do you say, then?” Edward asked, parting his lips and letting his tongue get closer to Oswald’s erection. “Do you want this?” 

Did he! Oswald could come from this view alone. 

“Yes! Yes, do it!” He gasped, repositioning his hands on the armrests and clutching tightly as if preparing for something big. “Please…?” 

Ed smirked, pleased with himself, and placed his lips on Oswalds cock again.

No one had ever done that for Oswald before. He had very limited experience with sex. To be exact, he had once given a handjob to a guy in an alley. Unfortunately, the guy then beat him up and spit on him, calling him a fag right after he was done. Where was the fairness in that? Years later Oswald stumbled across that same guy again. He had come to him asking for a loan for his business; he was in a lot of depth, and desperate. He didn’t even recognize Oswald. Penguin made sure to remind him of their little encounter before stabbing him in the chest several times. The jerk was dead within a few minutes. Oswald never thought of that experience as his first time. Not really. He had touched a guy's penis, because he was curious about his own sexuality, but he hadn’t even been kissed yet, let alone anything more. And now he wasn't being kissed either. He was being… ‘fellated’ as Edward so admirably put it. And it felt amazing! 

Edward's mouth was perfect. Warm, and wet, and eager... Oh, so eager. Ed gave head the same way he did everything else he was curious about -- with great enthusiasm. After a few moments of self-control, Oswald decided  _ the hell with it _ and moaned loudly. He was loud in everything else he ever did, it wasn't surprising that he would be loud in the bedroom too. Only, this wasn't his bedroom. This was his office, for crying out loud! He was the Mayor and he was getting a blowjob by his Chief of Staff. Technically, it wasn't working hours, and they were all alone on the floor, but if anyone walked by, they would definitely overhear and know  _ exactly  _ what was transpiring here. The language of love was universal. 

Love. Oswald had called it love and that confused him. Did he love Edward? Yes, definitely, he did. Ed was his best friend and his right hand man. From today on, in more ways than just one… But was Oswald _ in love  _ with him? 

Ed twirled his tongue in a particularly pleasant way and all thoughts left Oswald’s head. He cried out as he suddenly came into his friend's mouth. Ed took it all in, a little surprised at first, but seemingly fine with it. He did not remove his mouth from Oswalds cock until it got too sensitive and Oswald flinched. Only then did Ed release him, carefully and tentatively. 

Oswald looked down at the man before him and saw him in a completely different light. Edward was now glowing somehow, looking like a fantasy, like something out of Oswald’s most beautiful dreams. 

He cleared his throat awkwardly. 

“I'm sorry…” he muttered when he got his breath back. “I meant to warn you but… it took me by surprise.” 

Ed smiled. “That's alright,” he said, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. His voice sounded different, hoarse and more guttural, no doubt from the cock he just had down his throat. “I was curious to taste it anyway.” 

Oswald nearly got another erection at that. Edward had no idea how utterly gorgeous he was! At this moment, Oswald wanted nothing more than to pull him in for a kiss. A proper one. But before he could gather the courage to do so, Ed was rising back up to his feet and Oswalds eyes went a little wide as he noticed the obvious bulge in the other man’s trousers. 

“Oh!” he swallowed. “Should I, umm,” he made some weird gestures with his hands, unsure how to put his proposition into words, but Edward just chuckled and shook his head. 

“No need. This was entirely about you,” he said and Oswald tried not to feel disappointed. “I can take care of this myself.” 

Oswald felt his cheeks heating up even more upon hearing those words. Images of Ed masturbating flooded his mind, nearly making him choke on air. 

“Alright,” he managed to quack. 

Ed looked down at him with a smooth smile. How did he manage to give Oswald the best blowjob ever and then look so suave and debonair afterwards? 

“Do you feel better now?” Ed asked. “Tension relieved? Refreshed?” 

Oswald nodded, dumbfounded. “Umm, yes. All those things,” he said. 

Ed seemed pleased. “Good. If you need something like that again, just let me know and I’m on it.” 

Oswald could only gape at that casual offer as he watched Edward wave a hand goodbye and leave the room with a visible boner in his trousers. 

~*~ 

Edward could not believe what he just did! That sort of thing only ever happened in his head! Even now he still wondered if he hadn’t imagined it all. But the taste of Oswald in his mouth and the feeling of soreness in his throat proved otherwise. 

He was rather proud of himself for coming up with this brilliant idea! He had been wanting to touch Oswald like this for so long! Now, finally, after countless nights of fantasizing about it, he finally did it! And it was better than he ever imagined! Feeling Oswald in his hand, in his  _ mouth _ , was remarkable! The sounds Oswald made were fascinating and so arousing. The way he trembled under Edward’s touch, the way he sort of inched closer and came undone… Ed would cherish that memory forever! 

If he had to be honest, he didn’t think Oswald would agree to this. He had expected his friend to decline the offer, and a part of him was quite sure he would. There was no indication that Oswald even cared about such activities. For the time they knew each other, he had never expressed  _ any  _ interest in being physically intimate with anyone whatsoever. Perhaps there was  _ some  _ interest in James Gordon at some point, but that was so long ago Ed was certain that whatever  _ that  _ was about, it was long over now. Oswald’s heart were free! Of course, Edward knew he shouldn’t get ahead of himself. He shouldn’t get his hopes up. Just because Oswald got hard from being touched and accepted a blowjob when he was vulnerable and in need of release, did not mean that he would return Edward’s feelings. What happened between them was only physical, and that was all it could ever be. If Ed was lucky, Oswald might want to keep that up and Ed would get more chances to be close to him. But even if it were only a one time thing, Ed was grateful for it. Having a huge crush on his best friend wasn't the most clever thing Ed had done, but he was used to having feelings for people who didn't reciprocate. It was hardly surprising that he was once again head over heels for someone who didn’t see Ed in  _ that  _ light. Still, he had Oswald’s friendship. That had to be enough. Yes, it had to be enough. 

He wondered if Oswald would ask him again for the  _ 'service' _ . He did his best to keep things casual enough so that Oswald wouldn't feel awkward about it, so hopefully that worked. He wouldn’t want to lose Oswald, he loved him too much for that. But he couldn’t think about the consequences of his actions right now. He was in a rush to get to his own office. Once there, he locked the door behind him and slipped his hand down his pants, wrapping his fingers around himself and closing his eyes. All he could see behind his eyelids was Oswald from a moment ago. Oswald coming undone into Edward’s mouth. It didn’t take long for Ed to come at all. He was already so painfully hard by now that just one tug did the trick. He didn't care about the mess he'd made. This was the best orgasm he'd had in months. 

~*~ 

He could not go on like this any longer. He didn't want to get hurt, and that was bound to happen at some point if he didn’t end whatever Ed and he were doing. For the last two weeks or so, Edward had given Oswald more blowjobs than Oswald could ever imagine, and Oswald eagerly reciprocated in kind (Edward had allowed that once Oswald asked). Intimate touches became a part of their everyday routine, kisses were now a thing they did without thinking. It was sublime! And at the same time, terrifying. It left Oswald craving for more, wishing for something he could not have. Wishing for love. 

He knew to Ed their exchanges were nothing but a stress release, a favor between friends. He did not love Oswald, but Oswald… Oswald felt for Ed what he had never felt for anyone before! He loved his best friend so dearly it hurt. The wise thing to do was to stop before it got even worse for him, before he broke his own heart. But Oswald couldn’t be wise where Edward was concerned. He lost all control over himself in Ed’s presence. Every time Ed was close to him Oswald reacted instantly, his heartbeat speeding up, his entire body singing with want and affection. He couldn’t help himself. And he cursed his body for responding so willingly. After only a couple of intimate encounters, all it took for him to get hard was for Ed to be in the same room as him. Just one glance and Oswald’s penis was filling with blood, becoming rigidly hard and aching for release. Aching for Ed. Desperate for anything Edward was willing to give him. His hand, his mouth, his thigh, God, anything would do as long as it was Edward who gave it. Oswald had never been this horny in his entire life. Not even during his teenage years when most people’s raging hormones dictated their desires. Oswald never cared much about sex before. Now he was walking around with a boner for most of the day, his erection up and ready for Ed. He would’ve been embarrassed with himself, if he weren’t so distracted. 

It always started the same way, with Oswald being hesitant and somewhat reluctant at first, nervous to let himself have this when he knew it wouldn’t last long and he’d lose it eventually; then the next thing he knew he was panting and begging for more. _ “Ed! Eddie! Please touch me! Please! I need you, Eddie! I want you! Fuuuuck!”  _

And Edward, bless him, always responded with eager enthusiasm. Whether it was to suck Oswald’s cock as if it were the most amazing thing he'd ever put in his mouth, or to rub him off, twisting his wrist just right to stroke the head, or just them grinding against one another in a frantic haze, Ed was always there, eager to assist. Which was typical for him, ever so helpful and expeditious, always giving his best for Penguin. It saddened Oswald that this too was probably something he did  _ for  _ Oswald, not  _ with  _ him. This wasn’t right. 

They were kissing on Oswald’s bed when he pressed his palms to Edward’s chest to put some distance between them. 

“No, Edward, wait!” he said, panting. “We can’t do this. Not anymore. I’m sorry. This has to stop.” 

Edward looked a little… disappointed? Oswald didn’t want to read too much into the expression on his friend’s face, and instead slid over to the farthest corner of the bed, pulling his knees up to his chest and avoiding Edward’s gaze. 

“I’m sorry…” he repeated, voice a little shaky. 

“That’s alright,” Edward replied. “It’s not like I expected this to last.” 

Oswald swallowed. 

“But I just need to ask… Is it something I did? Did I somehow ruin this for us? I mean, I thought you were enjoying yourself?” 

It hurt that Oswald had to go through this. Reassuring Ed that he didn’t do anything wrong, that it was Oswald, not Ed, who had screwed up in this case. Having this conversation was more painful than he expected, but he had to do it. He owed Ed this much. 

“You didn’t do anything wrong, Ed. It’s me, not you.” 

“Everybody always says that,” Ed muttered bitterly and Oswald realized with horror that Ed did not believe him. 

“But it’s true!” Oswlad insisted, sliding closer to his friend and taking his hands in his. Suddenly he needed to reassure him. “Ed, you’re amazing! I’ve never felt this way in my life!” He lowers his eyes a little sheepishly. “I’m grateful for what you did for me. But I simply cannot go on like this.” 

“Why?” 

“Because…” 

“Because…?” Ed prompted. 

Why was he insisting on this! 

“Just because!” Oswald snapped. “Why must we discuss this at all? Isn’t it enough that I say this is over?” 

Ed looked hurt and Oswald instantly regretted his outburst. 

“Ed, I didn’t mean--” 

“No. You made yourself perfectly clear,” Ed said coldly, getting up from the bed and fixing his suit jacket. “I won’t take more of your time. And you don’t have to worry. I won’t be bothering you with that anymore.” 

Oswald felt such horrible dread in his heart. Watching Ed look at him in that way, like they were nothing but strangers, nothing but an employer and an employee… It was breaking his heart. 

“Ed, please, wait!” Oswald gasped before he could stop himself. 

Edward stood by the door, not turning around but listening to what Penguin had to say. 

“I-- I love you.” The words surprised him, but not the sentiment. Oswald had already known this for a while now. Confessing his feelings to Ed only seemed like the right thing to do. “I love you so much. Being with you these last couple of weeks was… magical. Truly magical. But I know you don’t feel the same way about me. And…” he inhaled shakily. “I can’t go through this. I can’t keep hurting myself like that.” 

Ed turned around, staring at Oswald with wide eyes and parted lips, dumbstruck and unable to speak. So Oswald had to continue, he had to explain and hope that the admission of his feelings wouldn’t ruin their friendship. 

“You holding me in your arms was the happiest I’ve ever been. But you don’t love me, Ed. And I want more than just sex. I want your love.” He hung his head, feeling more alone than ever. “So you see, this is why I can’t continue with this. I’m truly sorry and I hope this wouldn’t change things between us.” He looked up at Ed and met his eyes. “You’re the best friend I ever had. I don’t want to lose you.” 

Edward was silent and very serious. For a moment Oswald was worried he wouldn’t say anything back and just leave without a word. But then he took a step closer and sat down next to Oswald, meeting his gaze. 

“I’m afraid that after what I’ve just heard our friendship cannot remain the same, Oswald,” Ed said slowly. 

Oswald’s heart sunk but he knew he had to accept Edward’s decision. “I understand…” he said, voice small. “But maybe with time we can still rebuild our friendship? This doesn’t have to be the end. I can change! I can suppress my feelings, things can go back to normal--” 

Edward raised his hand to silence Oswald. “Our friendship cannot remain the same, because I would very much like for it to change. To evolve.” Oswald frowned a little, unsure where Ed was going with this. “You’re my best friend too, Oswald. Remember that. I value our friendship and I value you. I cannot imagine myself without you. So I sincerely hope you wouldn’t suppress your feelings for me. In fact, I very much hope you show them more.” 

“Edward…?” 

“I love you, Oswald!” Edward breathed and smiled at him, his eyes sparkling beautifully. “I’ve loved you for months! I didn’t know how to tell you and I didn’t think you’d want to know, but you are the only one I’ve ever truly loved!” 

“But then… these last two weeks…?” Oswald muttered confused. 

Ed swallowed and looked down at his hands. “I needed you. I needed to feel you, to touch you. I didn’t mean to violate you, Oswald, I just wanted to be close to you.” He looked up at him again. “I hope you can forgive me?” 

To forgive him? Oswald could kiss him! 

“Edward! Of course, I forgive you!” He couldn’t help but smile widely, happy tears budding in his eyes. “My only regret is that you didn’t tell me this sooner! I love you! I’ve loved you for months but only realized it when you--” he blushed, “that day when you…” 

Ed grinned with fond amusement and pulled Oswald into his embrace. “You’re so cute when you’re being shy.” 

“Stop teasing,” Oswald uttered but his eyes were sparkling with joy. 

“Make me, why don’t you?” Ed said, leaning in. 

“You know,” Oswald batted his eyelashes at him a little, “I’m beginning to feel those scientific benefits you mentioned before. Perhaps we should explore that science some more, what do you think?” 

Ed beamed at him and brought their foreheads together. “I’d love to.” 

THE END


End file.
